Miss Keane Strikes Back 2: Him's Revenge
by Zoe Rose
Summary: A little over a month after she stood up to Him and saved the PPG, Miss Keane anxiously awaits the Teacher of the Year award ceremonies. Meanwhile Him decides to teach her a lesson: no one insults the 'evilest of evils' and gets away with it. Please R&R!
1. Quick recap before Therapy

A/N I had no intention of writing a sequel to "Miss Keane Strikes Back".  Sequels are rarely as good as the originals (there are exceptions though- whether this is one of them I'll let you decide, but I doubt it) but last night, I was bored.  Studying for my psych mid-term was getting boring and I'm experiencing mild writer's block for "End of an Era" so I randomly got an idea for a sequel to this.  And really, I think Miss K is cool!  She's my favorite non-puff, non-bad guy character!

Oh!  And if you haven't yet, please R&R "Miss Keane Strikes Back" part one!  While I hope this will be good on its own, it might clear a few things! Although this chapter is mainly a recap… anyway, I tend to ramble, on with the story!

The City of Townsville was enjoying a beautiful May afternoon. The weather was so lovely that Miss Keane and her Pokey Oaks kindergarten class decided to have lessons outside that day. As the class sat down on the grass, Miss Keane stood before them, telling them one of their favorite stories.

"…and there I was, alone facing the vengeful Mojo Jojo. The Powerpuff girls were defenseless and I knew that it was up to me to save them. Mojo Jojo with his evil snarly eyes growled at me, his laser pointed right at me. He fires! I dive out of the way, but I knew I was trapped. One false move would be the end of me. Just when I thought it couldn't get any worse, along came_…_" she allowed a suitable and obligatory dramatic pause before saying, "Him!" even though the kids knew the story very well by now they gasped.

"What did you do?" Elmer asked awestruck, eating his candy glue like it was popcorn. (he wasn't allowed to eat real glue at school.)

"What could I do? It was little me, a lowly kindergarten teacher against two of the most powerful villains in Townsville!" she said.

"Oooh!" the class moaned.

"So naturally…. I kicked their butts!" Miss Keane laughed. The class cheered. "It was easy too. I had Mojo Jojo down in an instant! And then there was one. It was down to me and the 'evilest of evils'!" she said. "He tried to control my mind, trying to make me turn against the Powerpuff Girls, but then I realized something. Him was powerless! He was all about image! He couldn't destroy the Powerpuff Girls himself, oh no. He just used his evil image to scare people, and hide the fact that he was a loser!"

Buttercup rolled over laughing, "Ha ha! That's so true! What a wimp!"

"I realized that the reason he never did the work himself, and always tried to get someone or something else to do it for him, was that he wasn't really all that powerful. So I merely pointed the fact out to him, and Him left us, obviously embarrassed!" Miss Keane laughed. The class joined in. "He's not so evil!" she laughed. "So then I saved the Powerpuff girls and returned to class."

"Yay Miss Keane!" everyone cheered.

They all shared a laugh and Miss Keane sighed, "OK class, let's get started on some math!" The class nodded and obediently pulled out their notebooks and listened to her intently.

As Miss Keane taught the class she reflected on that day in March, how close she came to losing her job, and couldn't get the class to pay attention to her at all. But less than a week later, not only was her job saved, and she won over the respect of the class (and their attention), but she earned a Teacher of the Year nomination to boot! To teachers that award was like the Oscar to movie stars. 

There was a lot more to winning the award than getting nominated. It was a lot of work, and in less than a week she and the other teachers nominated would give a presentation to the school boards and the PTA's from various districts to earn their votes and the following week-end at a big ceremony in Townsville Community Hall, the awards would be announced. 

Things were looking up for her. Not only had she begun working on her presentation the evening she was nominated, but the class was more than helpful in helping her prepare. Not only that, but her class went from having one of the lowest averages, to above average grades in such a short time. All she needed was to gain their attention.

After a while Miss Keane dismissed her class for the day and everyone waved good-bye as they gathered their things and left. Blissfully, and excited about the awards ceremony coming up, Miss Keane straightened up her class room and said to herself, "Oh I am so happy!"

Meanwhile a shadowy figure who had been watching her class all day, including her story watched her in loathing and whispered, "_You maybe happy now, but not for long. Not if I can help it." _Of course the stalker that hated her so was in fact… _Him_!! 

He still couldn't get over the fact that Miss Keane, a pathetic kindergarten teacher would dare defy him. Not only defy him, but make fun of him, insult him, embarrass him and then dare to mock him in front of her class, not once, but at least once a week during their daily story time. It was the class's favorite Powerpuff adventure story, along with the one about the Boogie man, and the time Him possessed sidewalk chalk. Ever since Miss Keane saved the day, Him had become the laughing stalk of Pokey Oaks kindergarten. No one feared him anymore!  The sidewalk chalk idea _looked_ like a splendid idea in writing! It wasn't that lame!

Him frowned, Ok, maybe it was. But he defended it to himself, reminding himself that that incident was just to let them know he was still out there.  In actuality he was saving his best plans, and his energy to get his revenge on not the Powerpuff Girls, but the young woman who ruined Him's perfectly evil image. He had a personal vendetta to settle with her before he can continue his ultimate plan in destroying the Powerpuff Girls and taking over Townsville. His therapist was right. As much as he didn't want to admit it, she had lowered his self-esteem and until he dealt with it, he could never succeed.

He would've gone after her right then while she least expected it and he was at the greatest advantage, but not only did it not fit in with the plot of this story, but "Trading Spaces" was on, and he still couldn't program his VCR, so he decided to keep the ominous image and suspense and whispered, "_Soon Miss Keane, you will rue the day you dared hurt my feel…I mean, insult me_!" with that he vanished.

A/N I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Maybe this chapter wasn't very funny, but I personally think it's a funny concept of Him having a therapist (although he does need one!) Thanks to everyone who reviewed Part One!

**Hairy Gregory: **o_O! 2601 reviews (and counting)! That's a lot! (and that's not including anonymous reviews and reviews to stories that were taken down as well right?) Crazy! Kudos to you for that by the way! It's super nice of you because as every writer knows, reviews are a wonderful encouragement! And I noticed that you always seem to have something to say in your reviews!  Thanks so much. I'm sure I'm not the only one who appreciates them.

**PinkPuff514: Thank you so very much for your last review!  It really did make me happy!  Thank you so much! (Does happy dance in excitement for PinkPuff514's review)**

**Starship Gazer_:_ Thanks for reviewing!**

**Pilfered Sympathy:  Didja really think I'd let Miss K get fired?  I wouldn't do that to her!  Thanks for the review and for being a faithful reviewer!**

I have a question for all you hardcore PPG fans out there… did they ever give Miss Keane and Professor Utonium a first name?  Lady K's "Face the Future" (read it btw, it's _really good!) calls them John and Sandy, but I don't recall their names ever being mentioned in the show, so I don't know if those are their real names or not.  I'd appreciate some clarification on that subject.  Thanks!  ****_


	2. From good to bad to worse

A/N Well, since I forgot last chapter, here's a little disclaimer.  The Powerpuff Girls and all characters you recognize are not mine.  I hope you like this chapter!  On with the story!

Miss Keane did a few minor adjustments to her presentation for the Teacher of the Year preliminary presentations. It was looking so good. She just hoped that she'd do a good job and even if she doesn't win, she hoped to make a good impression with the school board and the Teacher's association. She was a fairly new teacher, and hoped that this would get her accepted in the teaching community, and impress the PTA. Leaving the kids unsupervised the day she saved the Powerpuff Girls did raise a few concerns, but she felt confident that she eased the parent's minds upon explaining the situation and promising it was a one time thing. She even mentioned the clincher, "What if it was one of your kids being held hostage? What would you have wanted me to do if calling for help wasn't an option?" that shut up a lot of worried parents. And in Miss Keane's eyes, calling for help wasn't an option because it was the help that was in danger and everyone knew how incompetent the police force had become since the Powerpuff Girls came along.

"So Valentino, what do you think?" Miss Keane asked, scooping her little orange cat into her arms and showing him her presentation which included her class's artwork among other things. Valentino meowed and Miss Keane took it as a sign of approval and gave her cat a gentle squeeze and a kiss on the nose. She giggled; "I am so excited!" she put her cat down and put her work away. With her presentation under control and everything marked, she flopped down on her couch and decided to watch a little TV. Remote in hand and cat in lap she flipped through the channels, her mind still anticipating the upcoming awards ceremony. She doubted she'd be able to concentrate on anything. She turned it on to "The Bachelor" and settled in for a relaxing evening. 

Meanwhile in a different part of Townsville, Him had just logged off his computer having spent the past few hours with his online support group for villains: "Megalomaniacs Anonymous: Dealing with Superheroes" Much to Him's dismay, it only made him more depressed, especially after "geniusmonkeyjojo" said he was pathetic for being shot down by a kindergarten teacher, and pointed out how sad it was that he couldn't even defeat three five year old girls, and then rubbed it in by repeating himself over and over which did little for Him's self esteem. Him only wished he knew who "geniusmonkeyjojo" was and where he lived so he could get his revenge on him. But he could be from anywhere in the world and Him didn't have the time to hunt him down.

 "_You don't think I'm pathetic, do you Mr. Quackers?"_ Him asked his rubber ducky while watching TV. "_I'm still the 'evilest of evil'? Aren't I? I'm not a 'has been', I still bring fear to people, don't I?" he asked. Mr. Quackers just squeaked as Him squeezed the toy's middle. "_Miss Keane is just stupid. She doesn't know who she's dealing with!_" Him growled. "_But just you wait and see, tomorrow, the tables will turn and Miss Keane will pay_!" He put the rubber ducky down and changed the channel. "__Oooh_! '___The Bachelor' is on!" He squealed with girlish delight._

***

The next day, Miss Keane found her luck to be changing drastically. As she woke up to fix breakfast she nearly had a heart attack at the sight of her kitchen floor. All over in pieces her presentation, the one she worked so hard on was in pieces. Valentino sat atop a torn piece of artwork taking a bath, looking very guilty. "Valentino!" she gasped, "You… you didn't!"

The cat looked at her blankly. Miss Keane sank to the floor and sadly picked up a few fragments of paper that once was her very important presentation. "Valentino!" she cried, "How could you?" Miss Keane was understandably distraught, on her knees she began to toss her class's artwork around the room, "All my hard work… after everything I've done… it's only three more days until the presentation… I've worked months on this! There's no way I…" she burst into tears, vainly trying to put it back together. Valentino looked at her strangely. He waltzed up to her and began to rub against her face. "Go away Valentino!" she shoved her beloved cat away, unable to believe her well behaved cat would do something like that. Her presentation was completely destroyed. Valentino carefully approached her again but she threw some paper at him, "Go! Away!" she cried. The cat ran out of the room, confused.

Miss Keane mourned her hard work and then began to pull herself together. Once calmed down she assessed the situation, she had put her work away. She had put it in a box and put the box in the closet. How on earth could Valentino get in the closet to get to her presentation? The closet door was closed. Did she forget to put it away? Just as Miss Keane was beginning to doubt herself, she noticed a telltale pink feather on the floor. It looked as though it came off of a boa or something… who in their right mind would have a pink feather boa? Miss Keane made a growl in fury. "Him!" she screamed. How could he sink so low? The 'evilest of evil' reduced to childish sabotage to get back at her was low, and extremely pathetic- even for Him. She would've laughed at him for such a juvenile revenge but Miss Keane only cried because as low and as pathetic as it was, it worked.

Miss Keane gasped and went looking for her innocent little orange cat who was hiding under her bed, "Come on out Valentino!" she cooed, "I'm sorry, come on. It wasn't your fault, I'm sorry!" she cried with frustration since it was time to get to work. As she quickly dressed for work an angry Miss Keane, not knowing how she could possibly get back at him and not knowing if Him could hear her, warned, "This isn't over Him. This is war!" 

Him grinned, satisfied, "_Oh Miss Keane," he said, "__I'm counting on it. Nothing you can do can stop me.  I have more up my sleeve." _

Still feeling very distraught Miss Keane drove to work. She was reaching a red light and gasped in horror as her brakes decided to stop working. She frantically slammed the brakes but nothing happened until the last minute. She did manage to stop, but not without slamming into the bumper of the car in front of her. She rubbed her neck and Miss Keane gave a frustrated sob as she and the other car pulled aside. She reached for her purse to get her insurance information, only to find her wallet, with her driver's license and registration, credit cards and insurance information missing. Had she left her wallet at home? Or was this also the work of a cross-dressing villain with a grudge?

Her day had hardly even started and already it couldn't get any worse. But as Miss Keane saw the party in the other car climb out Miss Keane realized she was sorely mistaken. She banged her forehead on the steering wheel a few times at the sight of Superintendent Bradly, her boss, Mrs. Westin, the chairman of the school board, Mrs. Moore, head of the PTA and Mr. Johnson, President of the TTA- the Townsville Teacher's Association- all of whom were judges for the award she was up for.

Just her luck she'd slam into _that _carpool. 

A/N Hello everyone!  "The Bachelor" is not mine (thank _goodness- I hate the concept!) oh and neither is "Trading Spaces" as mentioned in the previous chapter.  Anyway, many thanks are in order!_

**Starship Gazer: Thanks for the review!**

**Hairy Gregory: Yeah, what's up with people still being unable to program a VCR?  And Him definitely needs a therapist for I think both reasons you gave.  Glad you found it funny!  And thanks for clearing it up with the names.**

**Pilfered Sympathy: He is all talk!  I mean, look at "Birthday Bash"!  His plan fails and I think was just BS-ing to hide his failure to the other villains by making it sound like his plan all along.  Hope you like!**

**Dooly: Hey thanks for the review!  I for one am not a teacher, so I have no idea what the school system is like.  I hope from a teacher's POV, this is at least believable.  (and I know squat about the army- but that really applies to part One)  And I agree, there are few stories about secondary characters in general. (Except RRB fics, which there are too many of, in my opinion)  Well, I'm so glad you enjoyed it so far!**

**  PinkPuff514: You can make fun of Him all you want, just be careful, he does hold a grudge.  And as you can see, Him is getting his revenge in such a way that is very evil, and yet strangely appropriate: by lowering her confidence.  Anyway, thank you so much for the review! I hope you liked this latest chapter!**


	3. Violence is not the answer! How ironic!

Yay! It was my B-day yesterday! Round of cake on me! Anyway, enjoy!!

"I am _so_ sorry!" Miss Keane apologized, wiping her tears. "I claim full responsibility; my brakes were acting weird… I-I'd give you my insurance information but…" Miss Keane let out another cry of frustration.

"Good heavens! Miss Keane, are you all right?" Mr. Bradly asked.

Miss Keane nodded, "Yeah, this is just one of those days… I left my wallet at home…"

"Don't worry about it, just calm down," Mr. Bradly said, "Look, there's hardly any damage- er well, at least, it's still drivable. These things happen, why don't you call me with your information later?"

Miss Keane gave him a small smile, "Th-thank you Superintendent Bradly…"

"Here," Mrs. Moore handed her a tissue. Miss Keane took it gratefully and blew her nose.

"I am so, so, very, very sorry," Miss Keane said.

"Don't worry about it," Mr. Bradly assured her, "Accidents happen. I imagine this must be terrible for you considering who we are but rest assured…" his tone suddenly changed to angry and he began to yell, "after this utterly irresponsible mishap, I'll see to it you _never_ win the Teacher of the Year award!"

"B-but… what?" Miss Keane looked at him in confusion. Why the sudden mood swing? As Mr. Johnson started angrily lecturing her about how because of her they were going to be late, Miss Keane narrowed her eyes and glanced beyond them to see Him leaning against a telephone pole waving at her smugly. It was all clear to her now. Miss Keane growled in contempt as Him grinned and disappeared. 

"You know, I should very well call the police about this! Look at this damage! And driving without your license and registration, I should report you for that…" Mr. Bradly yelled.

"I'm very sorry but if you'll excuse me," Miss Keane said, biting her lip, trying to calm down and refrain from screaming, "I have to get to work, can't keep my kids waiting. I will call you later this evening with that information. Good-bye!" with that Miss Keane climbed back into her smashed car and drove off, not wanting to hear another word from them. 

By the time she arrived at Pokey Oaks kindergarten Miss Keane was a complete wreck. Her cheeks were blotchy and moist, her eyes red and puffy and watery. She was so upset and flustered and frustrated that she wasn't sure whether she should be miserable or angry, On top of everything, her neck was stiff and sore from the accident and she had developed a headache from banging her head on the steering wheel.

What Miss Keane did know was that she and the class were going to work very hard in making sure that she was going to have the best damn presentation ever. She was going to do so well that she would wow everyone at that presentation and that little accident won't be an issue. If Him thought he could get the best of her, he was mistaken. One thing was for sure, she was not going to let a pathetic villain get the best of her anymore. 

***

Miss Keane was dealing with her hardships the wrong way at first when school started that day. First of all, without even saying why, she had the class help her recreate her presentation, but she instructed them to make it better than before. She did so with such a fiery determination that it was rather frightening to her class and certainly not liker her. 

Later that day at recess some of the class gathered around the jungle gym, all curious about Miss Keane's odd behaviour.

"What is up with Miss K anyway?" Buttercup folded her arms, "Is it just me, or has she been acting weird today?"

"Oh, believe me," Blossom nodded, "It is not just you."

"Yeah," Robyn said, "Y'know she seemed to be quite upset about something."

"And what happened to story time?" Mary complained. "Yesterday she was all like hardcore story teller and today she was all like, no stories today!"

"Yeah, we did colouring instead," Bubbles said quietly. "I wonder what happened to her presentation."

"What do you mean?" Mitch asked.

"Well," Bubbles shrugged, "She pretty much asked us to do what we did before."

"Only she reminded me of Hitler!" Buttercup ranted, unaware that Miss Keane was approaching them from behind her, "She probably just hated what we did and it wasn't good enough or something stupid like that. I never thought Miss K could be so bossy! I mean, what's up with that?! She was like a Nazi!" 

"Uh, Buttercup…" Blossom nudged her, looking past her sister. 

"She used to be so cool, but today… we haven't even begun to actually learn anything, not that I really want to but… come on! She was like all drill sergeant on us!" Buttercup whined.

"Buttercup, ixnay the anderslay…" Blossom warned.

"What? It's true and…" Buttercup looked behind her to see Miss Keane looking at her, her arms folded, her eyes were still red and now they were focused intently on Buttercup. "Uh, heh heh, hi Miss Keane."

"Buttercup," Miss Keane nodded dryly, Buttercup blushed with embarrassment. She glared at them for a moment, all of the kids present looked at her, small, concerned and confused. Miss Keane's face softened. "I'm sorry kids. I am having a bad day, I don't mean to take it out on you. Forgive me?" They shrugged and nodded hesitantly. "Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup, could I see you girls inside for a moment?" Slowly the Powerpuff Girls nodded and followed Miss Keane inside.

Once inside Miss Keane sat down at her desk and sighed heavily, rubbing her stiff neck. The girls hovered by her desk, confused. After a few moments of awkward silence, more awkwardness came as Miss Keane burst into tears, "I'm sorry girls, I don't mean to break down like this but I just couldn't hold it any longer!" 

"What's the matter?!" Bubbles gasped putting her small hand on her teacher's back in comfort. Miss Keane related her morning to them.

"Ooh that Him makes me so mad!" Bubbles growled.

"How retarded of him to start picking on you!" Buttercup hissed, "I mean, how low is that?! His fight is supposed to be with us, not you Miss K!"

Blossom frowned, "He does tend to hold a grudge. We should've known he'd want revenge sooner or later! We're so sorry Miss Keane."

"No, I'm the one who should be sorry. I should've never taken it out on you guys this morning. I handled the situation terribly," Miss Keane sobbed, "It's just that… we'll he chose to attack me by ruining something so near and dear to me, I…_we_ worked so hard on that, and then the accident…and then he still has to be a pathetic coward and manipulate the minds of my boss and everyone important linked with the award! It's cowardly, but effective. I should've never teased him, I should've just let it go and not make a spectacle out of him, I should've… oh! Never mind." she wiped her eyes, "Girls the reason I want to talk to you is because I need your help. I may have got the best of him last time, but that was just luck. And well, you are the Powerpuff…"

"Oh don't you worry Miss Keane," Bubbles soothed, "We'll help you. We've beat Him many times!"

"That is after all what we do," Buttercup grinned, giving her a soft punch on the shoulder. "I'm sorry for what I said."

"That's OK," Miss Keane smiled, sniffing a bit, feeling better now that she got it off her chest, "it was true."

"Maybe you should tell the class what happened. I'm sure they'll all be willing to help you get your presentation back in order, and we'll take care of Him for you," Blossom said.

"Not without my help you're not," Miss Keane insisted. 

"So, do you have a plan?" Bubbles asked.

Miss Keane sighed, "That's the problem, I don't."

"Blossom?" Bubbles turned to her redheaded sister, "How about you?"

"No, not yet," Blossom replied.

"Neither do I," Bubbles frowned.

Buttercup piped up, "I do!" The others shifted in their seats, giving her their attention, "We find Him and beat the crap out of him!" 

"No Buttercup, we need to outsmart him, get the better of him, find his weakness. Violence is not the answer," Blossom said, ignoring the irony of the statement. Buttercup folded her arms and snorted.

"How are we going to do that?" Bubbles moaned.

The four of them sat in silence wondering what to do. How does one outsmart the 'evilest of evil'?

End of Part One

(Hmm, I wonder what a support group for villains chat room looks like?)

Begin Mid-story randomness…

Him was so very happy after the work he did on ruining Miss Keane's day. He logged on to his computer and quickly announced it in the Megalomaniacs Anonymous Support group chat room. 

"evilest of evil" says: Phase one in Operation Revenge on Schoolteacher complete! 

"proud to be bad" says: Good for you "evilest of evils" but if it were you against me, I will crush you! Was victory yours?"

"evilest of evil" says: Victory is mine!

"proud to be bad" says: Ah yes, "evilest of evil", in the scheme of things evil will prevail! But I will crush any of you who dares try to defy me!

"evilest of evil" says: Likewise "proud to be bad". 

"geniusmonkeyjojo" says: Bah you all are pathetic, you are all weak, you will never succeed for I "geniusmonkeyjojo" will prove victorious! All will bow to me, "geniusmonkeyjojo" for I am greater and more evil and powerful than all of you.

"evilest of evil" says: Shut up "geniusmonkeyjojo"!

"proud to be bad" says: Shut up "geniusmonkeyjojo"!

"geniusmonkeyjojo" says: Curses! Curses to you all! Once I succeed with my plan to take over my place of residence, being the place in which I live, the city where I dwell, I will take over the world, and all will follow ME!!

"proud to be bad" says: Note to self, once I take over the world, make "geniusmonkeyjojo" my slave….

"evilest of evil" says: Great plan "proud to be bad" but we all know I'll be the one to take over first.

"proud to be bad" says: You'd like to think that, wouldn't you "evilest of evil". Everyone knows that I am the greater villain.

"Zoë Rose" says: Now, now, can't we all just get along? You're all evil. But none of you are that great, if you were, you'd have taken over by now. Stupid villains.

"evilest of evil" says: What are you doing here? You reek of goodness. No one wants you here "Zoë Rose". Besides, I can totally take over the world if I want to. I just choose to wait… wait until the right moment. It's all part of my perfect plan for world domination. Timing is everything.

"proud to be bad" says: Ditto.

"geniusmonkeyjojo" says: Me too.

"Zoë Rose" says: Whatever. Keep telling yourselves that if it makes you feel better.

Him didn't reply now that he felt insecure again. He frowned and looked in the mirror, "I am evil, I am mean and doggone it people fear me." He repeated his mantra a few times and looked back at the computer screen. Looking at Zoë Rose's comment he frowned, "Damn fanfic authors." With that he logged off.

Well since I appreciate reviews, now boys and girls is the time where I say thank you!

**Pilfered Sympathy: The bad guys in the villain support group are from all around the world, not just Townsville.  **

**Hairy Gregory: It's the little things that drive me insane sometimes.  That's why Him's childish pranks are so effective.  **

**Starship Gazer: Glad you like!**

**Dooly: As you saw, she's learned her lesson. **

**PinkPuff514: Thanks!  And you'll see how she'll get out of this mess!**

And to everyone…

Since just about every review pointed out that while Him's plans are lame, he's still powerful for whatever reason… that's why he's my favorite villain to write about!  There are so many ways I could portray him.  He can be seen as the Ultimate Evil that must be feared and respected (ie "Speed Demon"), or as a lame wannabe like in this story (ie "Birthday Bash"- come on, the tooth decay excuse it lame- he lost and doesn't want to admit it) or as someone who just likes to mess with people for fun (ie "Him Diddle Riddle).  He's so ambiguous! That's the beauty of it! And considering he is the 'evilest of evil', it's kinda fun to portray him as a nutcase with serious superiority and/or inferiority complexes.  


	4. Ahhh! I can't think of a witty title!

**PART TWO**

Later that evening Miss Keane drove home feeling more optimistic about her situation. She had filled the class in with what was going on with Him and everyone was willing to help. They learned the value of multitasking and learned the lessons of the day while helping to rebuild her ruined presentation. Things were almost under control. Valentino rubbed against her legs and purred; obviously he forgave her for that morning. After a rocky start and an extra busy day Miss Keane was exhausted. Her neck was still bothering her, she still had to deal with her boss and her smashed car and the devil who caused it all but with her precious class backing her up, she didn't care about her troubles anymore. They would find a way.

The only thing they were still lacking was a good plan to stop Him. He was surely going to strike again, and she didn't know how she was going to get the better of him.

Meanwhile at the Utonium house the bulk of Miss Keane's presentation was safely guarded in the girls' bedroom. If Him tried to be stupid again, then Buttercup could indeed have her way and beat him up. Buttercup played a few video games with the presentation by her side- just to make sure she could be the one who got to fight Him if he did try.

Blossom was at her desk trying to come up with a strategy, but they never did really go after Him before. The only times they ever faced Him was in self defense, or to protect the city. She frowned throwing away another plan. "Any luck Red?" Buttercup asked.

"No," Blossom sighed, "I hope the rest of the class is coming up with some good ideas, because I'm out. We don't even know how to find Him."

"I guess we'll just have to wait until he shows up," Bubbles said as she colored. She did a final touch with her orange crayon and put it down, "There, finished!"

"Let's see!" Blossom and Buttercup stopped what they were doing and floated over. They looked at Bubbles' picture of Miss Keane and it said, "My Favorite Teacher" and she had a sketch of herself next to Miss Keane. "Nice!" Blossom said. "That'll melt the hearts of the board."

"Oh, and I have something else!" Bubbles giggled. She flew into the closet and pulled out her best dress, it was like their regular dresses, but with lace and frills and she pulled out some ribbons. "I'm gonna wear this and put these ribbons in my hair and curl my pigtails into little ringlets."

"You'll look so adorable!" Buttercup laughed, "You're going to be hardcore cutsie wootsie that they'll just love you!"

"Aw," Bubbles blushed, "We all know I'm already adorable." Buttercup looked at her blankly.

"OK, so we have Bubbles, Kristen, Robyn and Sue on the 'Cute committee' to make the board feel all warm and fuzzy towards Miss Keane again, we have Buttercup, Mitch, Lloyd and Floyd on guard duty and to keep on the lookout for Him, the rest of the class will help Miss Keane with her presentation and I'll be in charge of making sure things run smoothly." Blossom said, going over what they had so far.

"Yeah, give yourself the job of supervising," Buttercup frowned.

"Someone has to, besides, you begged to be on guard duty," Blossom pointed out, "You're in charge of your committee, so quit complaining. I have this job because I'm the smartest girl in class and my main job is to help anyone who is having trouble with their lessons since we'll have less time learning this week and we still need to think of grades."  Buttercup nodded, feeling satisfied with her answer.  Blossom added with a giggle, "That and supervising."

"Whatever," Buttercup frowned, going back to her game.

Professor Utonium came into their room and watched them for a moment, "Come on girls, it's time for bed."

"Can we stay up a little longer?" Blossom asked, "I'm still trying to come up with a good plan to outsmart Him."

"Outsmart Him?" the Professor shivered, "What for? He's not someone you want to mess with if you don't have to."

"We have no choice," Bubbles said.

"Why? Did he do something to you?" Professor Utonium asked with an angry frown.

"No," Buttercup said, "It's Miss Keane we're doing this for."

"Miss Keane!? What does Him want with your teacher?" he asked.

"She's oppressed," Blossom replied. The three of them briefly told him the story about how she humiliated Him when she rescued them a month before, and that Him has decided to get back at her by ruining her career and making her life miserable, "We're helping her out. Actually the whole class is."

"Wow," Professor Utonium scooped his girls into his arms, "You must really love Miss Keane to go through all this trouble."

"She's a cool teacher," Buttercup said, "Most of the time. Besides, we hate Him, it's about time we get back at the guy for all he's done to us. And he has no right to bug Miss K, it ticks me off."

Professor Utonium smiled, "You girls are so sweet. But it's time for bed."

"But we still need to come up with a plan to outsmart Him and get the best of him once and for all!" Blossom insisted.

The Professor smiled at her, "Whatever you decide to do, it won't do you any good if you don't get enough rest."

The girls sighed, choosing not to argue. What they had so far was enough for now.

"Can we have a story?" Bubbles asked.

"Sure," Professor Utonium nodded. He went to their bookshelf and pulled out their anthology of fairy tales. He read another tale each night, "Let's see, which one are we on?" he flipped through the pages, "Ah yes, Rumplestiltskin!" he said, and he sat down on the bed beginning to read while the girls flew under the covers and got comfy. 

Meanwhile Him sat on his sofa and watched them. "So the Powerpuff Girls think they can outsmart me do they?" he frowned, angry that the entire class was backing Miss Keane up. "We'll see about that."

**Pilfered Sympathy: Thanks!  'proud to be bad' is someone I made up.  No one in particular.  **

**Hairy Gregory: Not much to say, but thanks.  I admit I am proud of the last scene in the last chapter.  I'm so glad you found it funny!**

**PinkPuff514: Hmmm, maybe you can join Buttercup on guard duty.   I mean, if you want to punch something, it may as well be Him.  Thanks for the review!**

**Dooly: Piñatas come with candy I think.  Maybe he just possessed a ready made piñata.  I still think he was covering up a botched job.  Vive l'ambiguity! (my fake French) Thanks for being a faithful reviewer!**


	5. If this is war, why is it so pathetic?

It was the day before the preliminary presentations. As it was for all the other nominees Miss Keane had to expect some visitors. Miss Keane grinned when she saw Bubbles and her "cute committee". All the class looked extra adorable that day, (Mitch wore a shirt that said "Keane Rocks") but Bubbles and her committee looked uber cute. Bubbles reminded Miss Keane of Shirley Temple, with her hair in ringlets and ribbons. She showed Miss Keane her drawing and Miss Keane laughed, "Wait 'til I tell them the clincher that'll blow their socks off!" Bubbles giggled. 

"You girls are so adorable!" Miss Keane gushed to Bubbles and her cute committee, "If that doesn't make the judges heart melt, nothing will."

Buttercup made a gagging noise before she turned to her committee. "All right gang listen up!" Mitch, Lloyd and Floyd stood at attention. "At ease soldiers," Buttercup shook her head, mildly amused by their reaction, "In exactly 30 minutes, the judges will arrive to watch our class and Miss K. You all know what this means? Mitchellson!"

"We must be at our best behaviour sir!" Mitch saluted. Buttercup glared at him. "I mean ma'am."

"That's right, and what else does this mean? Floyjoyson!"

"Uh… which one?" one of the twins asked.

"Um, Lloyd." Buttercup shrugged.

Lloyd answered, "Him will most likely be in the vicininin…vicinin…the area!"

"And what does that mean for us? Floyd!" Buttercup asked, pacing back and forth in front of her committee.

"Keep on the look out for a red demon in drag!"

"Oookay… correct. And what do we do if we see him?" Buttercup asked, "The first one to answer gets a cookie."

"Kick his butt!" they exclaimed in unison.

"No!" Buttercup stated, "Discreetly inform a Powerpuff Girl and we'll get on it. Remember, you three don't have superpowers. However, in the unlikely event that a Powerpuff Girl is occupied with another mission, feel free to do what you will."

"So does this mean we still get a cookie?" Mitch asked.

Buttercup rolled her eyes and went to check on Blossom, "How's it coming Red?"

"I still don't know," Blossom sighed, "And don't call me that."

"If you ask me, I think we have enough," Bubbles shrugged, joining them.

"Yeah, for now, but come on guys, Him is a menace. I would love it if we could just come up with a way so that he won't bother Miss Keane, or us for that matter again," Blossom sighed.

"Can't we just play it by ear?" Buttercup asked.

"I guess at this rate we'll have to," Blossom sighed.

"Cheer up," Bubbles smiled, "You can still be in charge of Miss Keane's presentation. Besides, I don't think there's anything we can do to stop Him permanently."

"I guess you're right," Blossom sighed, "But you know I'm sick of Him and all the mind games he pulls on people just to spite us and bug us. It takes away people's free will and that makes me mad. But bothering someone like Miss Keane just because she was able to resist him and stand up to him… it's going too far! He has no right! It's like you said Buttercup, his fight is supposed to be with us, not her! That's why I'm determined to find a way to get the better of Him. You know, we may have won the battle in the past, but now I think it's time we win the war darn it!"

"Go Blossom!" Buttercup grinned, impressed by her sister's inspiring little rant. 

"But how do you outsmart a demon? He may be on the lame side, going through a professional slump, losin' his creativity, but he's still a demon!" Blossom fretted. 

Miss Keane came up behind Blossom and smiled, "Blossom, I appreciate all that you've done to help me, but relax. I'm sure you will think of something. I know you will. In the meantime… well you three girls have done so much. I feel confident things will work out. I see great progress thanks to you three and the rest of you guys!" she said, addressing the class. "And no matter what happens, whether I win or not, I feel so blessed to have such a wonderful bunch of students. I feel like I've won already."

"Aw!" the class shrugged and blushed.

"No… no, I mean it I…" she stopped when she saw Mr. Bradly and Mrs Moore come in, "Hello Mr. Bradly, Hello Mrs Moore. Class these are the people I told you about who will be visiting today."

"Hello!" the class greeted sweetly.

"Get on with it then Miss Keane, don't mess up," Mr Bradly frowned, glaring at her from over the rim of his glasses.

Miss Keane instructed the obedient class, their mere presence ruining her confidence again. She nervously taught the class while avoiding the scrutinizing looks from her superiors and judges. When recess came Miss Keane sighed with relief because now they were going to interview various class members and Miss Keane could breathe a bit. The class was backing her up, so she didn't have to worry about what their answers would be. 

"Now Bubbles," Mrs Moore asked, "What are you working on?" Bubbles pretended to finish colouring her picture.

"Oh just a picture I drew of me and Miss Keane, see?" Bubbles replied, in her cutest voice holding up the picture. 

"Did she ask you to do this to manipulate us?" Mrs Moore demanded.

Bubbles was offended by that question but maintained her maximum cuteness level, "No. I'm drawing this for Mother's Day."

"Miss Keane is not your mother," Mrs Moore said.

"I know, but I don't have a mother, and Miss Keane is so nurturing that I look up to her as a mommy," Bubbles giggled sweetly. "She's my favourite teacher!"

"She's the only teacher you've had. So what makes her so special?"

"Well, I don't know, she's nice, and fun, and knows how to make learning fun! Oh! And she's funny too! Did you know she saved our life once?" Bubbles asked sweetly.

"So I've heard," Mrs Moore actually smiled, "You know you are such a cutie!"

"Thank you," Bubbles curtsied. 

Meanwhile Mitch was talking with Mr. Bradly while he played catch with Jeff. "So Mitchell, why do you think Miss Keane, should or shouldn't win."

"I don't know," Mitch shrugged, "She's just cool."

"I noticed you're shirt says 'Keane Rocks', did she ask you to do that?"

"Why would she do that? She's just cool," Mitch shrugged, "I wear what I want, ain't no one gonna tell me what I wear!" 

"Right, I see," Mr. Bradly frowned.

Mitch glanced beyond Mr Bradly and saw a funny looking kid approach them.

"I don't know," said the kid, "She's not that cool, in fact, I think she's mean!" he said.

"Oh _really_?" Mr Bradly grinned.

"Uh huh, and Miss Keane was all like, 'be good and impress the judges because I want win and if I don't you will all get detention for three weeks because it would be your fault,'" the strange looking kid nodded.

"She said that?"

"No she didn't!" Mitch insisted, "And who are you anyway? You're not in our class!"

The strange looking kid glared at Mitch for a moment. "Yes I am."

"Oh yeah, right," Mitch nodded, "I remember you. You're new. It's true, Miss K did say that," Mitch nodded.

Blossom who was sitting under a nearby tree figuring out some plans looked up and noticed this, "Mitch!" Blossom hissed, "Don't listen to him! It's not true!" 

"Yeah!" Lloyd and Floyd arrived, "This kid does not go here," Lloyd (or maybe Floyd) said.

"That's because it's _HIM_!!" Buttercup flew over, gently knocking Mitch at the side of his head, "You dolt! You're supposed to keep an eye out!" 

"Oh fine," Him shrugged, "You got me. But I've got a few more tricks up my sleeve."

"Jerk!" Buttercup charged and Him vanished. "He makes me so mad!"

"Who does?" Mr. Bradly asked, evidently having no memory of Him ever joining them. 

"Uh, no one," Blossom shrugged.

During the rest of recess, everyone kept an eye out for Him and once or twice he tried to manipulate either the kids, or Miss Keane's superiors, but there was always someone around to catch on and there was always at least one Powerpuff at hand to stop him.

"If you ask me, I don't think he's trying anymore," Buttercup frowned. "Either that or he's got no talent left."

"Yeah, but he's still annoying," Blossom sighed.

Bubbles frowned, "Too bad he's not as easy to defeat as Rumplestitlskin!"

"What?" Blossom asked.

"In the story last night," Bubbles explained, "Once she guessed his name, she defeated him for good. I just wish it was that easy with Him. You know, I never understood what the big deal was about the guys name. It seems silly to me, a bit too easy."

"Well Bubbles," Blossom explained, "Some cultures put high value to names, and some used to believe that by calling a daemon by their name would summon the creature and give the person power over that demon."

"Just by saying their name?"

"Something like that, I don't know," Blossom shrugged.

"Hmm, I wonder what Him's real name is…" Bubbles pondered.

"I don't know I…" Blossom stopped, "Bubbles! That's it! You're a genius!"

"I am?" Bubbles raised a brow, confused then she grinned, "Oh, yeah, I am! What?"

"Him!" Blossom called out, "We know you're here! Show yourself!"

In a poof of pink smoke Him appeared, "What is it? I'm busy."

Buttercup glared at him annoyed, "We know, jerk."

"Oh look, Mr. Bradly and Mrs. Moore are leaving," Him grinned, watching them pull away. Miss Keane sighed with relief as she waved after them. "Well, that plan failed," he looked to the girls menacingly, "What do you want? It's time for me to work on plan B, and you girls with your cute interferences are beginning to annoy me."

"What's your name?" Bubbles asked sweetly.

"As if I'd tell you," Him shrugged, "Don't you know that my name is so terrifying that if a mortal were to hear it they'd go insane?"

"Whatever!" Buttercup waved her arms, "What is it?"

Him rolled his eyes, "Guess." he said sarcastically.

"If we guess right, will you leave Miss Keane alone?" Blossom asked.

"Fine," Him shrugged, "But I doubt you'd be able to guess."

"We get unlimited guesses right? And everyone in the class is allowed to guess, right?" Blossom asked.

"Why not, I still doubt you'd get it," Him replied, "I'll even give you a day to come up with your guesses if you're so bent on guessing. Excuse me, I have to go come up with another plot for revenge since you and your pathetic schoolmates were so bent on ruining a simple game of manipulation. I'll be back tomorrow so you little brats can present your stupid guesses! But it won't work!" he vanished, apparently distracted.

"He doesn't seem to be too worried, does he?" Buttercup frowned, folding her arms.

"Well, of course not if his name's that scary!" Bubbles said.

"We'll see," Blossom shrugged. "He might be bluffing. Or he might be just trying to get us to let our guard down.  Who knows? Anyway, it's all we got right now. Come on, let's go tell everyone what's up. We need all the help we can get."

A/N Care to help the class of Poky Oaks Kindergarten guess?

Well, one or two chapters left to go!  Sorry it took me forever to update.  I've had writer's block on this story big time. Anyway, as always thanks are in order…

**Pilfered Sympathy: Bubbles is adorable anyway, but she's bringing in the big guns… er, ribbons.  Samara from the "Ring" was a cutie, especially the part where she kills people… (*shifty eyes*)**

**Hairy Gregory: Thanks!  Not much else to say right now.**

**Starship Gazer: Thanks for the compliments!**

**Dooly:  While Him doesn't seem too mad in this chapter, he really is.  He's furious. **

**PinkPuff514: Thank you for the compliments.  I hope this chapter was long enough for you.**


	6. To Hell and Back

A/N First of all, I feel I should point out that Him was too distracted to be worried about the deal he made. This is going in a direction I never expected. (gotta love it and hate it when that happens) Also I referred to a couple of you, if you don't want to be mentioned, let me know and I'll change it.  

Enjoy!

____________________________________________

"Professional slump hey?" Him frowned considering various comments he heard throughout the day as he feebly attempted to manipulate the class and the judges, "Losing my touch am I? Hmph, those brats and their wretched teacher don't know who they're dealing with. No longer trying? We'll see. Did it ever occur to those brats that I just might be giving them false confidence? I'll show them who's boss!" he hissed, so enraged and preoccupied with his plot for revenge he had almost forgotten about his deal with the Powerpuff girls regarding his name. If he was paying more attention, he would realize how serious the situation was for him, for if anyone did find out his name, he would be done for.

*****

That night the class of Pokey Oaks Kindergarten made their own extravagant lists of possible names for Him as did Miss Keane, as she added some final touches to her presentation. "Hmm, what do you think Valentino?" Miss Keane asked. "Does Him look like a Dooly to you?"

Valentino just purred contently on her lap as she stroked his fur. 

"No, I don't think so," she shook her head amused. She leaned back in her recliner and sighed, exhausted. It was a harrowing day dealing with Superintendent Bradly and Mrs. Moore, but her wonderful class was amazing. Never again would she be blessed with such fine students, she knew that a class like that came once in a lifetime. "How about Peaches?" she giggled.

Suddenly Valentino's hair stood on end and he tensed up, giving a low hiss.

"Valentino?" she asked, sitting up to attention, "What's the matter?" Valentino hissed again as Miss Keane looked around to see her patio door in the kitchen open as the yellow curtains blew freely in the breeze. She scrambled to her feet and headed into the kitchen and shut the door. A crash in the living room prompted Miss Keane to grab a frying pan from the sink. Someone was in the house.

She held the frying pan high, ready to strike any intruder. She turned the corner, and although she wasn't surprised to see Him, she was startled. "You!" she hissed raising the frying pan high and taking a swing. He gave a sly grin and stepped aside as he blew red dust into her face. She stopped in her tracks and fell. She was out like a light before she even hit the ground.

*****

The next morning everyone was excited about playing a guessing game. Some kids had super long lists of names, or random words, or random letters as was the case with one kid who guessed Qhvfrbzdpoqpkvmwmjtyupkfsahp. No one was willing to try and say it out loud.  After about five minutes of the class talking and joking about how pathetic Him's fight was the day before Elmer Sglue exclaimed, "Hey! It's 8:05! Where's Miss Keane?"

"It's not like her to be late!" Blossom agreed.

"Especially today!" Bubbles gasped worriedly, "Tonight's the night of her big presentation, if word got out that she was late…"

"Here she comes!" Buttercup pointed out the window to see a frazzled Miss Keane step out of her car.

"Hello class, sorry I'm late. Traffic was horrible," she sighed.

"That's OK Miss Keane," Mary said, "We've got a lot of names gathered. One of them is bound to be…"

"Names? For what?" she asked.

"Him."

"Who?"

"Him!"

"Oh yeah… what?!" she gasped with a hint of panic.

"Have you gone senile woman?" Buttercup asked, "Remember, in order to get control of Him we're going guess his name just like in that story!"

"Wait, where is he anyway?" Miss Keane asked, "Doesn't he have to be here if we're going to guess his name?"

"Actually, he never did specify. He didn't seem to worried," Blossom said, "But I figure it doesn't matter, since he tends to eavesdrop on us anyway."

"That doesn't make any sense," Miss Keane sighed, "I think we should wait until he gets here."

"Unless he won't show up," Buttercup muttered, "Maybe that's why the freak didn't seem worried yesterday. 'They can't guess right if I don't show up! I'm a stupid coward!'" she mimicked his voice which caused the entire class to laugh.

"Yeah," Miss Keane nodded, indecently the only one not laughing, the ever observant Blossom took note of this. "OK class, we'll deal with Him when he gets here, for now, let's get started on our lesson." she went to the chalkboard, "Oh and Buttercup, you've earned yourself a detention."

"What?" she snorted, "What for?"

"That snide comment you made about me," she replied, "I don't appreciate your attitude."

"It was a joke!" Buttercup protested, "You're not old enough to be senile!" Everyone seemed to be rather surprised because Miss Keane was not the type to hand out detention at the drop of a hat.

"I don't care. If you argue the matter any further, you'll get more detention." she hissed.

"Did Mr. Bradly say anything about you not being strict enough or something?" Buttercup asked.

"OK, make that two more hours. I said no arguing," Miss Keane said. "I think you need to learn how to respect my authority!"

"Bu…" Buttercup was about to protest when Blossom nudged her.

Blossom scribbled something in her notebook and ripped out the paper and handed it to Bubbles and Buttercup. "Something is up with Miss K. Him maybe?" the note said. Upon seeing it all three shared a glance and nodded. They watched her a bit more closely as she taught the class.

After a while, it became obvious that the woman before them was either under Him's control or not Miss Keane at all. She was uncharacteristically mean. The big clincher that made it obvious to everyone was when Miss Keane told Buttercup to stand in the corner after she called Him a big dork. Smoke practically blew out of Miss Keane's ears and her tone of voice was way off when she hissed down her neck, "You are in so much trouble young lady!"

Buttercup narrowed her eyes, "And you are so not Miss Keane." she blew a raspberry.

"And it took you that long to figure it out you stupid little girl?" Miss Keane asked as a swirl of pink smoke surrounded her feet and moved it's way up until it was not Miss Keane, but Him standing before them. He went from his normal form to his threatening demonic form that they only saw once before, in an alternate future only he grew merely a few inches taller than before as opposed to the menacing giant he was last time. He grabbed Buttercup by the collar as Blossom and Bubbles floated up into the air ready for battle while all the other kids dived under their desks, frightened.

"Let her go you freak!" Blossom hissed.

"What have you done with Miss Keane?" Buttercup demanded.

"Oh she's fine," he replied. "Although I doubt she'll be when I'm through with her." he roughly tossed Buttercup into her sisters, "Let's see if you can find her in time! And as for your stupid guessing game, clocks ticking. I said that you have a day to guess, that means you have until four o'clock which means you only have two hours. But being the generous demon I am, you have until seven, which is when your precious teacher's award ceremonies are at. Let's see if you can find her by then, shall we? We made a deal, so don't be late!  If you fail, you will never be able to get the better of me again, and revenge will be mine!" he vanished into a puff of pink smoke. After a second his head appeared, "Oh and by the way, none of your guesses are valid until you find us because I do have to be present!" he disappeared.

Buttercup punched and kicked the air, "Stupid idiot! No fair! That's it! He's so going to pay! No one calls me stupid and gives me detention for no reason and slaps me and kidnaps my teacher and makes me mad and annoys me and tricks us and makes an impossible deal and… and… does… mean things and gets away with it!"

"All right guys, give us your lists of guesses." everyone did as they were told, "Come on girls, let's go!" 

"There's no way we're going to find Him and Miss Keane and guess his name in time. No wonder he didn't seem too worried!" Buttercup hissed.

"That's because he knows what's at stake if we do guess his name in time," Blossom said grimly, "It's unfair but I guess we have no choice."

"But we didn't agree to this deal!" Buttercup hissed, "I say we pound him! That is totally unfair! We never agreed to this!"

"At least we have unlimited guesses," Bubbles sighed, "And we have hundreds of guesses right here!" she pointed to the lists the class came up with.

"In a way we did agree to this, he's only found a bunch of loopholes and filled them in for his own liking," Blossom frowned.  "We left them open for him to make his own terms."

"Well, there's some loopholes he did fail to acknowledge," Bubbles said with a sly grin.

"Like what?" Buttercup muttered.

"I'm sure someone must know his name," Bubbles grinned, "How do you think he got his name in the first place?"

"I'm sure whoever named him is probably long since dead since Him is immortal…I think," Blossom sighed.

"Maybe his mom's immortal too, that is, if he's immortal," Bubbles said. "I say we fly to Hell and just ask someone. Nowhere in the deal does it say we can't ask someone."

"Oh yeah, that's easy, let's just fly to Hell and back," Buttercup said sarcastically. "I still say we should pound him, I mean, how in the heck are we going to find Hell anyway? It's a lot easier to just find him and Miss Keane."

"Duh, look at a map!" Bubbles frowned. She pulled out a random map of the United States.

"Where did that come from?" Blossom asked. Bubbles shrugged.

Buttercup rolled her eyes sceptically, "Oh yeah I'm real sure that Hell is located in the United States of Amer…"

"Here it is!" Bubbles giggled. Buttercup and Blossom stared at the map dumbfounded as Bubbles pointed to Hell, Michigan.

"I'm sure that's not the real Hell," Blossom said, "But I suppose it's worth a try." With that Blossom and Bubbles flew off as Buttercup rolled her eyes indignantly and flew on after them.

*****

Meanwhile Miss Keane sat tied to a chair in a conveniently located abandoned warehouse three blocks west of Pokey Oaks kindergarten. It was the perfect location since no one would suspect Him would've hidden her so close but on the other hand he _wanted _to be found.

"George?" she guessed.

"Nope."

"Lucas?"

"Nope."

"Mulder? Scully?"

"No. Nuh Uh."

"Harvey?"

"No."

"Methuselah?"

"Nope."

"Lucifer?"

"I wish."

"Beelzebub?"

"No way bub!"

"Franco?"

"Nope."

Miss Keane gave a weary sigh, bored out of her mind thinking up names, "Can you at least give me a clue? Sheldon?"

"No and no," Him replied. Feeling rather bored himself. "I wonder what those Powerpuff Girls are up to?"

"They'll find you, and you're not going to get away with this… Buster!"

"Not my name," Him said in a sing-song voice, "And I'm counting on them finding me, and falling right into my trap. I will get away with this you know. I set up a marvellous trap for them. I'll get my revenge on you and those pesky good for nothing brats the Powerpuff Girls."

"I'm not scared," Miss Keane replied, "You're such a second rate villain, why should I be? The Amoeba boys are more threatening than you."

"I'M SURE YOU'LL CHANGE YOUR OPINION OF ME WHEN I'M THROUGH WITH YOU!!!!" Him hissed. "I show you! I'll show everyone, I'm still the evilest of evil! Maybe my latest attempts at villainy have been pathetic, but I still got it! I only want you to think you've gotten the better of me. It's part of my perfect plan!"

"If that's so, why are you sharing? I mean, why would you tell me you only wanted to give us a false sense of security, unless it's a weak attempt at building up your own confidence and pushing away your insecurities," Miss Keane smirked.

"YOU'RE NOT MY THERAPIST, SO QUIT ACTING LIKE YOU ARE!!!!" Him growled.

"Temper, temper," Miss Keane rolled her eyes, "If you're seeing your therapist to learn to control temper, it's not working. I hope you're not paying them too much. You know, I think it'd be wise to find another therapist."

"I think it'd be wise for you to shut up and keep guessing," Him frowned, taking a Prozac.

"Fine. Charles?"

"Nope."

"Asmodeus?"

"No."

"Martin?"

"No."

"Hairy Gregory?"

"No, but he did review my story once. Kept pointing out spelling, grammar and formatting errors. That reminds me, I should get my revenge on him sometime soon."

"Maybe you should learn how to write properly."

"Maybe you should shut up and guess."

"Whatever. Sunflower?" Miss Keane stifled a laugh.

"No way!"

"Alexander?"

"Nope."

"Alvin?"

"No."

"Simon?"

"No."

"Theodore?"

"No."

"Mormo?"

"No, you're thinking of my second cousin. We don't like to speak of him."

"Huey?"

"Nope."

"Dewy?"

"No, and it's not Louie either."

"Jacques?"

"No," Him sighed, looking at the clock, wondering what he got himself into. Not only was he in danger of having his name found out, this was getting to be an incredibly long and boring day. He sighed, hoping the girls would get there soon so they could fall in his trap and he hoped that his next endeavour would have more action.

*****

"So there you have it," the stout old woman said sweetly, picking a few dirty dishes after she and the Powerpuff Girls finished off her famous cherry pie, "That's my son's name. You know, people thought that I was crazy when I had that affair with Satan in the days of my youth, and even crazier for keeping the devilish lust-child.  But when you're husband's the mayor of Hell, why not? It has proved profitable, why it's because of my son that ol' Hector stays in power." the old woman pointed to her husband, who wore red pajamas with a devil's tail sewn on and plastic horns on his head carrying a plastic pitchfork. 

"Five decades in office in a row and counting," Hector said as he waved the pitchfork cordially. "Have to go to work," he said, "Have a nice day girls!"

"Thank you sir!" Blossom smiled, as he went out the door, "Well, thank you for your time ma'am, but we must get going."

"Would you girls like some cookies for your journey back?" she asked.

"No thank you," Blossom replied, "That pie was filling."

She laughed as though Blossom told the funniest joke in the world.

"Ma'am?" Blossom asked carefully.

"I haven't heard a decent pun like that since Satan came to visit!" she wiped a tear of laughter as the girls exchanged weird glances at each other and backed away very slowly, "Anyway, thanks for the visit girls! You should come by and visit again sometime when you're not in such a rush. We can look at baby pictures!"

"Thanks for the offer, bye!" Bubbles said quickly as the three of them flew out the door. Once they were out of earshot all three girls burst into laughter.

"_That's _Him's name?!" Buttercup snorted, "No wonder he likes to keep it a secret!"

"I know!" Blossom giggled, "Well, come on girls, time is running out!"

With that the Powerpuff Girls flew off away from the quaint little town called Hell and back to the quaint little city of Townsville to save the day.

After looking around a bit for the possible places Him and Miss Keane may be, Bubbles pointed to the old abandoned warehouse which had an eerie pink glow. "So obvious," Bubbles said.

"A little too easy. I'll bet it's a trap," Blossom frowned.

"Hmph, I ain't afraid of no trap," Buttercup said. "Besides, we know his name now."

"Let's not make it obvious though," Blossom said. "Come on girls, let's go!" The three of them charged and burst into the warehouse. 

"Hello girls, I was expecting you," Him grinned.

Once the girls breathed in the misty pink smoke, all three of them dropped to the floor, unconscious. He picked up the papers of the class's guesses and read through them, "Hmm, thousands of guesses here, a few repeats here and there but none of these are right and as long as the girls are inside here, they're not going to wake. Maybe I should do something so they can stay here and sleep forever. Ether way, all I have to do now is wait for the time to run out, then I'm safe, and I'll have my revenge on you too." Him smiled, "It looks like I've won this time teach."

_____________________________________

A/N This is turning out to be longer than I expected.  The first one was only four chapters and this one's going on seven!

Thanks to my reviewers!

**Starship Gazer: **Thanks for the review! Not much else to say. 

**Pilfered Sympathy: **I'm glad it reminded you of Rumplestitskin because that's exactly what I'm referring to.

**Hairy Gregory: **Great guesses!  And you were so close with your random keyboard thing… OK, not really.

**Pinkpuff514:** Hey thanks!  I'm so glad you like this!

**Dooly: **Creepy.  What are the odds of you and HG guessing the same thing?  Hmmm…(*nervous shifty eyes*)


End file.
